the demon of fire
by thebarron13
Summary: He was the strongest fire demon to have ever existed, love made him stronger but it was also the one that destroyed him. Betrayed but given another chance he shall rise again and burn everything that stands in his way to ashes. I know my story is simillar to someone else but i promise this is is is a harem with surpise cast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't high school dxd or any other anime, manga, game that has been used as reference in making this story.

…...

Everything was burning around Ren, he couldn't understand as to why he has been having this dream over and over again. The dream that ren is currently having is about a place where everything is burning and all he could hear is the roaring of the flames as they devoured everything in their part.

In his dream there are 3 persons present other than him. One was a man with his back facing ren the only feature he could see is his flaming red hair and two horns. The second one is a woman on the ground kneeling crying but he couldn't see her face except for her mouth, she was saying something but ren isn't able to hear it. The third one is a man with several burn marks on his body, he stood behind the crying woman. As the dream was about to progress ren was engulfed with flames and he is woken from his sleep. Ren sat up and felt that his cheeks are wet.

"Why do I always wake up with tears every time I have that dream?" he wiped away the tears and went to the bathroom of his bedroom and took a shower. After that he stood in front of the mirror wearing only his uniform pants.

Ren has a nice athletic body, well that is not something to be confused about since ren does train several sports like kendo, archery and martial arts. He used the towel to dry out his red hair since if he left it like this his hair would fall down ad cover his orange eyes. Ren then hanged his towel to dry then went back to the mirror he raised his hand and concentrated, his hand then became covered with orange flames.

'it has been 3 years since I was able to do this and now it takes less time to do it' he release his hold on the fire and it vanished. "Time to go to school" he said as he continued dressing himself. Still who were that people in his dreams and why is he able to control fire? Ren went to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. "hmm it seems that she is not home today"

When his morning rituals are finished ren headed to his school but as he is walking to an intersection he bumped into someone making them fall on the ground with ren on top. Ren opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a pair of blue-green eyes, he couldn't help but stare and admire them.

"Could you please get off me?" This snapped ren from his thoughts. Ren quickly stood up and also helped her up.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" he apologizes while giving a short bow. "I'm ren by the way"

Rias was surprised it was the first time that she has met someone who doesn't know her. "You don't know who I am?"

"Ah…no" was he supposed to know who she is.

"I'm rias, rias gremory" she saw that ren has a dumb look on his face. 'He really doesn't know me'

"Well it's nice to meet you gremory-san, I'll be going now" he started walking away from her.

"Wait hold up" her call made ren stop and looked at her. "Let's go to school together"

Ren tilted his head in confusion, this was the first time that a girl had asked him to go together to school. "Okay, let me carry your bag then"

So the two of them walked towards to school at first it was a silent walk but rias started the first conversation that made him open up to her in which ren started telling joke to her.

When the two of them had reached the school gate, all the students present outside had their attention on them.

"Hey who's that guy that rias onee-sama came to school with?'

"Lucky bastard"

"He must have forced rias onee-sama to walk with him"

Well that was some of the talk of the students as they had entered the gate.

"Well this is where we separate ren-kun" rias said so ren handed rias her bag back.

"Nice meeting you gremory-san, I hope we could talk again so-" before he could finish what he was to say rias gave him a kiss on the cheek that not only surprised him but all the people who are watching.

"See you again ren-kun" rias said before leaving ren.

Ren just stood there dumbfounded. 'Did she just kiss me?' his hand moved to his cheek and touched where rias kissed him. The school bell rung snapping ren out of his daze. 'Shit I am late' ren towards the school heading to his classroom.

…..(With rias)…

As rias entered her club room she was greeted by akeno who was already there standing by the window.

"That was very playful of you buchou, leading on a human student into making him think that there is a possibility that you like him" she knew how rias thinks, despite her kings good and loving nature rias is still a devil and even if she is not malevolent she is still a tease and a mischievous one like the other devils who walked away from the path of being malevolent.

"I don't know what you are talking about" well that was her first plan but as she gotten to know ren she couldn't help herself it was like she is getting pulled towards to him.

Akeno noticed that rias has a faint blush. "Don't tell me he manage to capture your heart in just few time that you spent this morning"

"t-That's impossible" yeah it's impossible, it's not like her heart was beating fast every time she saw him smile and it wasn't like she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach when she gave him that kiss on the cheek.

"Keep on denying buchou keep on denying" she would make her admit it even if the last thing she do.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't high school dxd or any other anime, manga, game that has been used as reference in making this story.

…...

For a week ren had been going to school every morning with rias because for some weird reason they kept on bumping to each other at the same intersection where they first met. A lot of rumors have floated around but he didn't think about them so much all he cares is that he has friend right now.

Speaking of friend a lot of his classmates tried to get close to him saying that they wanted to be friends with him but if he hadn't heard them whispering on how to get close with rias before they approached him then he would have believed them, with his rejection of them they started creating a lot of false rumor about him like how he became arrogant because he is friends with rias or how he was a perverted delinquent that forces rias to do something she doesn't. But still he did not care for their opinion since he knows the truth.

Since they had been dismissed early today he had rias to hang out with him, it wasn't a romantic date it was more like a friendly date the one you do with your friends. It's not that he doesn't like rias or anything it's just that he wanted to make it memorable if he ever asks rias on a date. So they come to an agreement to meet at the park so they could have a change of clothes.

So right now here he is waiting at the park for rias. He found it weird that there no people there but he just shrugged it since it was already dark and maybe people are going to other places. As ren waited diligently there he heard footsteps nearing him.

He stood up from the bench "ria-" he suddenly felt pain in his stomach so he look down and saw that there was the end of a spear that look like it was made of light sticking out of his stomach.

"For a week I have waited for a chance to kill you, you devil loving human". The spear in ren's stomach was pulled out. Ren turned around to see who attacked him and found a fedora wearing man "now then die" dohnaseek was about to stab him but ren's hand raised up and a torrent of flames came out of it burning dohnaseek but not enough to kill him.

Dohnaseek screamed in pain before releasing his wings and flying away. Ren fell to the ground coughing blood. 'damn it I am going to die without knowing where my power came from and not finding about the meaning of those dreams' more and more blood pooled out of his stomach. 'I'm sorry rias it seems that I won't be able to meet you today' ren's eyes close with tears falling out of them.

….…. (With rias)…

She was late. Their meeting was supposed to be an hour ago but she got carried away as to what she should wear. It's not that she is excited or anything since rias knows this is just a friendly date and not those lovey-dovey dates.

So rias teleported somewhere near the location and started walking, for some reason rias has this urge to go faster. She suddenly heard the sound of wings flapping so she looked up thinking to see a bird but to her shock what she saw was a fleeing fallen angel.

Her Heart started beating faster fear started to invade it, rias ran faster until she reached where ren was supposed to be waiting patiently for her only to find burnt ground and ren lying on his pool of blood. "r-ren-kun?".

rias started shaking and tears fell out of her eyes but she calmed herself now is not the time to be like this.

Rias rushed towards ren and kneeled beside him she pushed his body until he was laying on his back, rias could still see his chest rising and falling.

'Good he's still breathing but it's faint' rias summoned one of her evil pieces, she would have used her pawns but he she had reincarnated issei hyoudou 4 days ago.

A bishop piece appeared on her hand, as it neared ren's chest the bishop piece was then engulfed in flames making rias release it from her hold.

Rias couldn't believe it, right in front of her eye's one of her evil piece has become a mutated piece once again and it was the same as the other one. The now mutated bishop piece fell into ren's chest. He snapped out of her surprise and continued the reincarnation.

"My name is rias gremory and I command thee ren to be reincarnated as a devil under my command" the wound on ren's stomach closed and his skin color returned to normal. 'Maybe if I was fast enough then you wouldn't have been hurt' rias said as a magic circle appeared under them and they got teleported inside a room.

This was ren's room, she know where's ren's room is because she had her familiar follow him because of the recent activities of the fallen angel and she was afraid that he would be targeted if the fallen angels discover that he has connections to her.

She laid him on the bed and removed his clothes and removed her before she laid beside him and covering their body with a blanket.

'This is the fastest way to completely heal him' rias then draped her right arm over his body and fell asleep with one last thought in her mind. 'I'm sorry for getting you into trouble ren-kun'

This was the first time that rias noticed that ren has a high body temperature compared to normal humans, the heat his body is emitting is not unpleasant it was so comfortable that she unconsciously snuggled closer to him to receive more of his warmth.

To be continued…


End file.
